Fluído
by lemonyellowsun
Summary: E mesmo enquanto eu vagueio, estou mantendo você à vista, e me aproximando mais do que jamais pensei que poderia.  Yaoi, Lemon.
1. Part I

FLUÍDO

And I can't fight this** feeling anymore,**

**I've forgotten what **I've started fighting for.

* * *

><p>O som das batidas na porta reboaram pelo apartamento penumbroso. Eram batidas seguidas e apressadas. Uma voz cônscia ecoou pelas através frestas da porta, e os olhos de Shun estalaram automaticamente a tal sonoridade. Uma atitude particularmente operante, porque até aquele momento, ele não imaginava o autor das batidas. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos, espreguiçando-se, os lábios tentaram em vão projetar um – Um segundo! - que saiu estranhamente irregular. Ele tentou se situar, pousou os pés sobre o linóleo gelado do chão e fixou os olhos esverdeados no relógio sobre o aparador ao lado da cama de casal. O relógio marcava 04:03. Os números piscavam com regularidade. O que faria alguém bater a porta dele a essa hora? Sim, ele sabia o que poderia ser, mas tentou afastar toda aquela preocupação desnecessária da cabeça. Estava bem, finalmente estava tudo bem. As batidas soaram mais uma vez, a porta estava prestes a ser arrombada. - Tenha paciência, por favor! - Gemeu Shun, pondo-se de pé um tanto aéreo, e vagando pelo quarto escuro a esmo. Tateou pela mesa de cabeceira, e em seguida o abajur em busca de seu pino. O acendeu, revelando um Shun descabelado, o rosto inchado de sono, trajando apenas um shorts folgado e confortável. Correu em direção a uma gaveta, e vestiu uma camiseta branca folgada. Sentiu a nuca suada, os cabelos cheios escorriam sobre os ombros.<br>Na sombra do corredor do hotel, um loiro de pele clara e olhos exasperados estava estático em frente a porta, os braços irritados cruzados sobre o peito, os lábios crispados em uma expressão que beirava o nojo. Shun franziu o cenho, encarando um Hyoga silencioso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou ele, com relutância, segurando-se sobre a madeira espessa da porta.

- Não. - A voz do loiro soou duramente vaga.

* * *

><p><strong>04:10<br>**

* * *

><p>- Me desculpe. - Murmurou Shun, cansado daquilo. - Pode entrar se quiser.<p>

Ele soltou as beiradas da porta, e ofereceu passagem para Hyoga que estava enraizado sobre a soleira. O garoto de sotaque marcado o encarou com uma expressão cuidadosa e entrou no apartamento. Shun procurou o interruptor a acendeu as luzes, finalmente conseguindo focalizar Hyoga. Ele recuou ao ver os olhos inquisitivos do garoto fixos nele, o corpo endurecido. Trajava um casaco grosso, uma camisa azul-céu sob este e calças de brim. Os cabelos loiros e espessos lhe caíam sobre os olhos e ombros. E se viu ainda mais atortoado ao perceber que Hyoga estava descalço.

- Então...

- Não.

- Como é? - Shun estava completamente desorientado.

- Eu falo.

* * *

><p><strong>04:16<strong>

* * *

><p>- Eu estou indo viajar. - Murmurou Hyoga rouco, os olhos claros apertados presos no rosto de Shun impassivelmente. Toda aquela situação era terrivelmente desconcertante, Shun não conseguia manter-se firme. - Mas, eu não posso. Não com isso me incomodando desse jeito.<p>

- O que te incomoda? - Murmurou Shun, espalmando a mão sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

- Você.

* * *

><p><strong>04:20<strong>

* * *

><p>- Você e o que você fez.<p>

- Hyoga, me desculpe, mas – Shun sentiu uma ponto de revolta cutucando-lhe o peito e apontando pela garganta. - do que diabos você está falando?

- De tudo isso! - Ele vociferou exasperado, a mão pousada duramente sobre a cintura. A outra esfregava os cabelos grossos que escondiam a superfície suada de seu couro cabeludo. - Que calor infernal.

Shun não havia notado o quanto o apartamento estava quente. Enquanto Hyoga tirava o casaco, caminhou em direção as janelas e abriu-as, deixando uma brisa reconfortante invadir o aposento.

- Hyoga, eu realmente...

- Por favor – ele murmurou, virando-se para a janela. A musculatura cruelmente definida sob a camiseta. Shun se sentiu muito desconfortável. - Eu não sei porque eu me lembrei de tudo isso só agora, mas eu preciso que você me diga francamente.

- Do que exatamente nós estamos falando?

- Faz quase um ano, eu estava quase sem pulso, e você – Hyoga se arrepiou de maneira engraçada e Shun tentou não rir. - você me acalentou, Shun.

* * *

><p><strong>04:26<strong>

* * *

><p>- E daí? - Shun sibilou, com a voz embargada. Aquilo o atordoara visivelmente.<p>

- Porque você fez aquilo?

- Porque você estava morrendo. Não é óbvio? - Respondeu, automaticamente.

* * *

><p><strong>04:30<strong>

* * *

><p>- Eu acho que está na hora de …<p>

- Não, fique quieto! - Pediu Hyoga, abanando as mãos. - Eu preciso de … - Ele apertou os olhos sofregamente, como se lhe doesse falar. Shun cerrou os dentes com mais força do que deveria quando Hyoga percorreu a saleta de entrada do apartamento com três passadas concias e agarrou-lhe a gola da camisa. Parecia que Hyoga iria esmurrá-lo. - Você devia ter me deixado morrer.

- Não seja estúpido. - Disse Shun, livrando-se da mão dele. Hyoga soltou-lhe a gola da blusa branca, mas agarrou a mão do jovem com uma firmeza nervosa. Shun não reagiu superficialmente.

- Isso é baixo. - Disse Hyoga, apertando a mão do menino com os dedos. Quando ele levou a mão de Shun até seu rosto e com uma urgência desconcertada passou as costas da mão dele sobre sua bochecha esquerda Shun puxou-a, completamente confuso. - É cruel. Você queria que isso acontecesse.

- Hyoga, eu quero que vá embora. - Shun soluçou, engasgando com as palavras.

O que estava acontecendo aqui?

* * *

><p><strong>04:50<strong>

* * *

><p>- É culpa sua.<p>

- Vá embora agora.

Ignorando a raiva de Shun, Hyoga puxou-o pelo ombros e envolveu-o em um abraço apertado, roçando o seu rosto sobre o ombro do rapaz um punhado de centímetros menor que ele. Shun engoliu em seco e seu corpo reagiu abrasadoramente. Os braços envolveram a cintura de Hyoga, e não havia mais nada que ele pudesse dizer.

- Eu não devia estar fazendo isso, é repugnante. - As palavras fizeram Shun retrair-se de insegurança. - Eu nunca levei em conta o que você tinha feito, para salvar minha vida. Eu nunca o retribuí, eu só queimei o que você me proporcionou. Naquele dia, no santuário, você me fez experimentar algo que eu nunca havia sentido na vida. O calor. - Hyoga roçou os lábios sobre o rosto de Shun, se deliciando, empurrando-o contra a parede. Esticou os braços, fechando a janela atrás do garoto, até então chocado, e voltou a apertá-lo desesperadamente. - Você me aqueceu, você depositou em mim tudo que a muito tempo eu não sinto. Eu não sei ao certo porque agora, depois de tanto tempo. - Os seus lábios, em contraste com a pele chamejante de Shun eram frios. Ele desceu a boca até o pescoço dele e aninhou as mãos em seu cabelo, como se quisesse consumir todo o aquele que havia ali. - Mas faz dias que eu tenho tido problemas com meu corpo, ele reage de uma forma totalmente diferente agora quando eu penso em você. Ele precisa de mais do seu calor.

* * *

><p><strong>05:00<strong>

* * *

><p>Shun não soube ao certo por quanto tempo eles ficaram ali em completo silencio, as mãos de Hyoga vasculhando pelo corpo de Shun como se procurassem algo escondido entre suas dobras. Desvenciliaram-se quando Shun empurrou Hyoga com uma força que talvez nem ele soubesse que tinha. Ele estava ofegante.<p>

- Porque você faz isso? - Gemeu, apertando os lábios para segurar as lágrimas. Sentia-se cruelmente reduzido. - Porque você insiste com toda essa porcaria? Eu te odeio por me fazer sentir assim. Eu nem ao menos lembrava mais daquilo, estava tudo perfeitamente cicatrizado. Eu quero que você vá embora agora. Está quase amanhecendo, eu já te mandei embora.

As mãos de Hyoga levantaram-se mais uma vez, como se procurasse novamente o calor que o corpo do outro o proporcionara. Novamente o rosto estava marcado pelo desconforto.

- Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse.

- Eu salvei sua vida porque eu te amava. Acima de tudo te amava como um irmão e eu não podia... – Ele forçou-se a falar, embargado, cobrindo os olhos com os dedos ásperos. - Eu não podia me permitir sentir nada além disso; amor fraterno. E tudo estava perfeitamente bem, até você se achar no direito de vir me procurar depois de todo esse tempo e… e estragar tudo, seu imbecil, imaturo e egoísta!

Hyoga cerrou os lábios. Shun percebera que toda a chama que incialmente o instigara a fazer aquilo estava seriamente reduzida.

- Eu não planejei nada, eu só fiz o que era certo. Agora eu preciso realmente que você vá embora.

Hyoga abriu os lábios, mas antes de que alguma palavra saísse, Shun anteviu-se.

- Agora.

Hyoga olhou para ele incerto. Não era como se ele estivesse magoado com o que tinha ouvido, ou tivesse medo de qualquer tipo de retalhação. Hyoga pescou seu casaco sobre uma mesa oval coberta por uma toalha de crochê branca, jogou-o sobre o ombro, deu meia-volta até a porta, abrindo-a e deixando o apartamento, fechando-a em seguida, agora gentilmente.

_Clic. _


	2. Part II

**It's time to bring this ship into the shore,**

And throw away the oars forever**.**

* * *

><p>Shun caiu sobre os próprios joelhos, escondendo o rosto com as palmas das mãos, sentindo vergonha de si mesmo. Seu coração batia descontrolado dentro do peito, a pulsação exagerada fazia-o sentir-se fora de órbita, longe do chão. Puxou os próprios cabelos, castigando-se, as lágrimas salgadas escorrendo feito chuva sobre seu rosto pálido, os olhos verdes estavam escarlate em função do choro irritado. <em>Chorar não é admitir sua fraqueza, Shun. <em>A voz do irmão mais velho acometeu seus pensamentos subitamente.

Todo o acontecido no apartamento despertara dentro dele um confronto, algo que ele mesmo já havia resolvido a algum tempo. Ele se lembrava do episódio no Santuário. A lembrança daquela tarde pulsara em sua cabeça feito um ferimento inflamado por meses e voltara a pulsar agora, como se Hyoga tivesse esfolado sua ferida semi-curada. O corpo de Hyoga tão junto ao dele quanto no momento em que os dois se abraçaram no apartamento a pouco. Ele deitara-se sobre Hyoga, ele dera sua vida em troca do amor que sentia pelo companheiro e ele poderia até tê-lo beijado, poderia fazer aquele momento durar para sempre. Uma parte dele queria isso, mas a outra parte, a parte operante, a parte que o deixara vivo até aquele momento, sabia que nada disso seria possível. Era contra a lei natural de tudo o que existe._ Mas porque aquilo que ele negava a si mesmo insistia em parecer tão certo e inevitável?_

Ele levantou-se sofregamente do assoalho e se esticou sobre a cama de casal do apartamento. O sol invadia o aposento fracamente em seu tom alaranjado-nascente, iluminando a parede oposta a janela. Ele desejou, mais do que tudo naquele momento, apagar. Mais do que isso, ele queria deixar de existir.

Escorreu os dedos quentes sobre o acolchoado à procura de algo que ele sabia exatamente o que era, mas com certeza maior, sabia que não ia encontrar. Puxou o colchão com força o suficiente para rasgá-lo quando não sentiu o calor humano de Hyoga sob as palmas de suas mãos. Encolheu-se, abraçando as próprias pernas e dormiu. Estava exausto, esgotado.

* * *

><p>Shun acordou assustado aquela manhã, seus braços doíam, o rosto estava grudento e suado. Deixou-se demorar no chuveiro porque normalmente tirava aquele momento para pensar, mas sua cabeça estivera completamente vazia por toda a manhã. Vestiu-se com uma camisa de gola, calças sociais brancas e suspensórios. Não importou-se com os cabelos molhados, o sol lá fora trataria de secá-lo com mais eficiência. Pegou as chaves do apartamento na gaveta e saiu pelo corredor vazio e enregelado. Estacou na metade deste, o coração disparando de maneira completamente irracional.<p>

Pra onde exatamente ele estava indo?

O corredor agora parecia pequeno demais, tanto que ele se sentiu sufocado. Estava realmente indo atrás de Hyoga? Fora apenas um sonho, claro. Hyoga não o havia procurado no meio da madrugada, não o havia pego nos braços, nem confessado que precisava dele, que o desejava. Então para onde exatamente estava se deixando levar? Sua mão deixou as chaves que até então tilintavam sobre os dedos enrugados caírem sobre o assoalho do corredor. Não, não foi um sonho, e a prova estava bem ali aos seus pés.  
>Um Hyoga exausto espreguiçou-se, as costas escoradas na parede do corredor, os olhos claros refletiram o pouco da luz solar que evadia por ali, os cabelos loiros amarrotados. Ele esfregou os olhos, e bocejou, captando o rosto de Shun com uma calma assustadora. Shun não se moveu.<p>

- Aonde está indo? - Perguntou Hyoga, esticando os braços. O casaco grosso estava enrolado sobre estes. Ele jogou o casaco sobre o ombro e levantou-se do lugar onde passara a noite tão desconfortavelmente, fitando o jovem com uma proximidade intensa.

- Você – Shun tentou pescar as palavras dentro de sua cabeça - dormiu ai?

- Não é lá muito confortável, mas eu precisava esperar você tomar uma decisão. Eu não poderia deixá-lo aqui, não poderia viajar com esse sentimento pressionando meus pensamentos.

Shun esperou pacientemente até que ele terminasse de falar. Ele iria pronunciar um:_ não precisa mais esperar_, se seu corpo não tivesse reagido primeiro. Ele agarrou Hyoga pela cintura, empurrando-o de forma bruta para que ele colidisse contra a parede, encaixou seu corpo ao dele e sua pele ardeu sob a camisa de gola, ao sentir o abdômen torneado do loiro contra o seu. Mas ele não o beijou, mesmo que tudo aquilo tivesse sido prova suficiente para ele.

- Eu quero que tudo se foda.

- Tudo mesmo. - Gemeu Hyoga, entre os dentes, e sorriu maliciosamente, antes de puxar os cabelos de Shun com as mãos grossas e apertar seus lábios contra os dele, no meio do corredor do hotel. As gargantas faziam aquele gultural som de motor em meio aos beijos, como se tentassem falar alguma coisa, mas a vontade um do outro os interrompesse. As línguas quentes procuravam por dentro da boca, o silêncio do corredor havia se transformado em um som alto, como o vento correndo sinuoso dentro de uma gruta. Shun sentiu as mãos ásperas de Hyoga subindo por suas costas, e quando ele passou a puxar nervosamente sua camisa e suas pernas, Shun viu que era hora de parar.

Shun envolveu o braço esquerdo do loiro, ofegante, e puxou-o para o apartamento sem nada dizer. Hyoga adentrou novamente a saleta, que a luz do dia, soava muito mais convidativa. Shun encostou a porta, esquecendo-se da chave caída no corredor, ela não tinha mais a menor importância. Virou-se para Hyoga. Ao ver seu rosto, deu-se conta do que havia feito, e gaguejou descontroladamente.

- Hyoga, eu … você, eu sei que você … mas é que...

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que te pedir para ficar quieto? - Hyoga sorriu casualmente, os olhos azuis profundos fixos nos de Shun.

Aquele tarde fora surrealmente feliz. Não, eles não voltaram a se tocar. Pelo resto da tarde eles conversaram. Conversaram coisas fúteis, coisas de pouca relevância, ou nenhuma, mas se divertiram em meio a conversa, riram como quando crianças. E enquanto Shun encomendava o almoço dos dois, Hyoga fora se banhar. Já cheios de tanto salmão grelhado ao molho agridoce, eles se deitaram. Hyoga puxou o rosto de Shun contra seu peito, aninhando os lábios em meio aos cabelos sedosos do garoto, e eles dormiram, ou fingiram dormir. Quando o sol se pôs, e o apartamento ficou completamente escuro, Shun murmurou desajeitadamente.

- Engraçado. Você é tão quente quanto eu. - Disse, pondo os dedos sobre o peito da camisa do loiro, sentindo o calor e os batimentos calmos dentro de seu peito rijo.

- Não é esse tipo de calor corporal, Shun. - Disse Hyoga, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Então o que é?

- É você, só você. - Ele murmurou e Shun levantou o rosto, fixando-o com certa curiosidade. Hyoga riu suavemente, passando os dedos sobre a nuca do rapaz. - Acho que você criou um laço entre nós, de uma forma que eu não posso explicar e agora eu preciso de você novamente.

Shun permaneceu calado por alguns segundos, pensando. Seus olhos sempre acabavam delatando seus pensamentos.

- Sim. - Hyoga murmurou, cerrando os olhos. - Vai ser só aqui, só agora, por esta noite.

Shun encolheu-se, afastando-se de Hyoga e sentou sobre a cama de casal.

- Eu entendo.

Mais um momento de silêncio. Mas Shun não se sentia triste, muito pelo contrário. Ele estava finalmente feliz, feliz de uma forma tão grande e abrasadora, e aquilo lhe dava uma resoluta certeza de que não poderia durar para sempre.

- Eu sabia que você ia atrás de mim. - Hyoga disse, arquando a sobrancelha tão loira quanto os cabelos.

- E porque tanta certeza? - Shun cacarou, imitando o tom de Hyoga em sua afirmação.

Hyoga sorriu, apoiando a cabeça com um dos braços. Com a outra mão, envolveu a de Shun, e levou-a até suas costelas.

- Porque você gosta disso.

Pousou a mão de Shun sobre seu peito, e levou-a até seu rosto, fazendo os dedos de Shun roçarem sobre seus lábios grossos e acariciarem seu rosto e pescoço. Shun soava visívelmente excitado. Hyoga sorriu, e desceu a mão por seu peito, até sua barriga e abdômen. Colocou a mão de Shun por baixo de sua camisa, e ele o beliscou.

- Ai!

- Não é lá grande coisa. - Shun disse, desenhoso.

Hyoga soou contrariado, e agarrou-lhe novamente a mão, colocando-a sobre suas próprias coxas. Shun parecia a beira de uma convulsão quando Hyoga pressionou a palma da mão dele sobre seu pênis.

- Não é grande coisa agora? - Hyoga rosnou.

Hyoga meneava a mão de Shun para que ela fizesse movimentos suaves de vai-e-vem, e o próprio jovem envolvera o membro claramente excitado com os dedos, masturbando-o sob as calças. Num repente, Shun afastou, e deixou a cama. Seu rosto estava vermelho feito brasa.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe.

Shun acendeu o abajur e ficou prostrado ao pé da cama, correndo os olhos pelo corpo de Hyoga. Hyoga estendeu a mão, confuso,

- Vem. - Murmurou, temendo que Shun lhe desse as costas e fosse embora.

Shun o fixou fatigado, repartiu os cabelos com os dedos grossos, e tirou a camisa habilmente. Hyoga conteve a respiração.

- O que você está fazendo? - Ele perguntou, alarmado, levantando o tronco.

Shun alisou os suspensórios que caíam em volta de suas pernas, a musculatura superficial iluminada pela luz do abajur. Os braços grossos retesados, ele estava significativamente se esforçando para fazer tudo aquilo. Hyoga pareceu perder-se por um minuto e logo depois sacudiu a cabeça, tentando voltar ao foco, os dedos apertando o colchão frustradamente. Shun percebeu que ele lutava para pronunciar qualquer coisa com coerência.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. Me desculpe, eu me precipitei. Eu estava só brincando, acredite. Eu – Ele engasgou-se, quando Shun desabotoou as calças e arrancou-as. - não, eu não quero.

- Eu vou fazer você querer. - Shun sentiu-se abissalmente pervertido ao ajoelhar-se na cama, de cuecas avolumadas. Hyoga afastou-se com um tremendo esforço, para o outro lado da cama king-size.

Shun era magro, o corpo esguio era torneado superficialmente, os gomos do estomago eram retos e quase inexistentes. Sua anatomia física soava dolorosamente frágil.

Hyoga se rendeu, tocando-o no peito.

- Amanhã – Shun murmurou, com confiança. - vai ser como se nada disso tivesse acontecido, não vai?

Hyoga não disse nada, apenas percorreu a omoplata de Shun com os dedos fustigados.

- Então eu quero que aproveitemos ao máximo. - Shun livrou-se da mão áspera de Hyoga, e apertou-lhe os ombros largos, empurrando-o para a cama, deixando-o deitado novamente. Ele colocou-se sobre Hyoga jeitosamente, e puxou-lhe a camisa justa, tirando-a. Hyoga havia perdido completamente o fôlego.

O jovem de olhos esverdeados massageou o estômago de Hyoga, fazendo movimentos circulares sobre os gomos de sua barriga, e sobre seu abdômen avantajado. A estrutura física e o rosto jovem do loiro faziam-no pensar que Hyoga era um perfeito modelo de revista se não fosse por aquele punhado de casuais cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo, que Shun insistia em percorrer com os dedos finos, sentindo um prazer doentio nelas. Cicatrizes de batalha. Hyoga o fitava com os olhos ardentes, esquentando as pernas da Shun com as palmas de sua mão, em movimentos de vai e vem. E naquele momento, Shun sentiu-se impelido a dizer algo que havia tomado como uma verdade inalterável.

- Acho que é isso, esse calor. É amor. Não sei se é algo que desejamos sentir – A voz dele era apagada. - mas sim o que sentimentos sem querer.

Hyoga levantou o tronco, e Shun sentou-se sobre seu colo, envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas.

- Pelo amor de deus – Hyoga murmurou irritado, compartilhando o hálito de Shun. Massageava as nádegas rijas e lisas do garoto por dentro da cueca, enquanto Shun desabotoava-lhe as calças, descobrindo um Hyoga realmente grande. - Cale a boca.

Shun riu, reconhecendo que estava _cortando o clima_. Empurrando a jeans de Hyoga para baixo, largando-as em seguida e envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços, enterrando a cabeça e seus cabelos, roçando todos os centímetros de seu corpo liso no de Hyoga.

- Eu te desejo - murmurou ele, com dureza na voz. - mais que tudo. Mais do que qualquer coisa.

Hyoga arrancou a ultima peça de roupa que cobria Shun, que desvenciliou os braços do loiro e recuou, esticando as pernas em volta de Hyoga. O coração de Shun estava acelerado, a boca salivava muito, como se tivesse fome. O loiro envolveu as pernas de Shun com as mãos ásperas, deitando-o sobre o colchão quente, e encaixou-se entre as pernas dele, com sua samba-canção impedindo um contato direto de seu pênis contra as nádegas rijas de Shun, que envolvera novamente a cintura de Hyoga com as pernas. Hyoga movia-se com certa asperesa, lufando, percorrendo o pescoço de Shun com a língua, encontrando-lhe a boca e invadindo-lhe os lábios com uma urgência abrasadora.

Hyoga segurava a nuca de Shun com cuidado com uma das mãos, a outra agora escorregava por entre os dois, percorregando a barriga de Shun até seu membro, envolvido pelos dedos de Hyoga, que o massageavam.

Shun, na verdade, não esperava por aquilo. Não lhe era muito plausível o fato de Hyoga sentir algum tipo de atração que o levasse a tocar seu pênis, e aquilo fez com que ele se sentisse mais seguro de si, como se ele também pudesse proporcionar um prazer maior a Hyoga. Shun puxou-lhe os cabelos loiros, e o beijou com intensidade, chupando-lhe a língua e os lábios. Quando a mão de Hyoga apressou, com certo descontrole, os movimentos sobre o membro de Shun, ele apenas o empurrou, invertendo as posições, ficando assim por cima dele. Imterrompeu o beijo, arrastando a língua pelo pescoço de Hyoga, percorrendo-lhe o peito rijo, demorando-se nos mamilos. Hyoga acariciava a nuca de Shun, excitado demais para dizer qualquer coisa, e sabia exatamente onde ele pretendia parar. Shun desceu até o abdômen do loiro, chupando os gomos da musculatura de sua barriga. Livrou-se das jeans de Hyoga, que causavam-lhe agora um certo desconforto, e envolveu o membro dele com os dedos sob a samba-canção, sentindo um soco de ansiedade no estômago quando Hyoga gemeu. Ele queria soar seguro, não queria se mostrar apressado, mas não era capaz de demorar mais ali. Arrancou a samba-canção de Hyoga, revelando a genitalha lisa e robusta do loiro, que era, inclusive, bem maior do que o esperado. Shun abaixou-se e lambeu a extremidade do pênis de Hyoga, o rosto queimando de constrangimento ao ver a cara dele suada e contorcida de prazer, encarando-o com certa raiva. Shun permaneceu percorrendo-lhe a ponta do pênis, brincando com a língua, enquanto Hyoga gemia sofregamente.

- Não seja cruel. Por favor, Shun, por favor... faça isso logo. - As palavras abafadas soavam initelegíveis.

Shun pousou os dedos de uma das mãos sobre o peito robusto de Hyoga, beliscando-o e massageando-o, finalmente engolindo-o. Hyoga gemeu de maneira engasgada quando Shun colocou seu membro inteiro para dentro dos lábios, trabalhando de maneira formidável com a língua, os dedos massageando-lhe os mamilos, a boca em movimentos contínuos. Hyoga, em outras ocasiões acharia aquela atitude vulgar, mas não fora capaz de conter a vontade de segurar os cabelos de Shun, e reforçar-lhe os movimentos de vai e vem. Shun desceu a língua por toda a extensão de seu membro cruelmente rijo, e começou a chupar suas genitalias, o que fez Hyoga acalmar-se. Shun deitou-se sobre Hyoga, procurando novamente seus lábios, unindo-os num beijo úmido e quente. Ambos roçavam os membros um no outro, Hyoga percorria as costas de Shun com os dedos, apertava-lhe as nádegas rijas, tocava-lhe o ânus, porém com certo receio. Shun massageava os cabelos de Hyoga, apertava seu rosto com as palmas das mãos, percorria as laterais grandes do busto suado. Eles estavam em total sincrônia naquele momento. Shun desvenciliou-se dos lábios de Hyoga, o seu rosto marcado em regojizo, ao ter o membro dele em total contato com o seu. Olhou nos olhos frios, com os dedos perdidos em meio a seus cabelos.

- Eu quero você dentro de mim. Agora.

- E se eu te machucar? - Sibilou Hyoga, enquanto lambia o lábio inferior de Shun.

- Não importa.

- Calminha. - Hyoga beijou Shun, agora com leveza. Levantou o busto, ainda envolvendo-o no beijo acalentado, e deitou Shun novamente, encarando-o com um sorriso tranquilo. Shun o encarava, arfando de maneira incontida.

Hyoga virou-se de costas para Shun, que entendeu o que ele queria fazer. Ficou quase de joelhos sobre ele, quase deitado, puxou-lhe as pernas e começou a beijar-lhe o ânus, a língua quente estalando, percorrendo e desobstruíndo a passagem pelas nadegas do garoto, que gemia descontroladamente. Shun levantou a cabeça, e engoliu o membro rigido de Hyoga que pendia sobre ele, movendo os lábios de maneira desconcentrada em meio aos gemidos. Envolveu a cintura de Hyoga com os braços, trazendo o membro dele mais para junto de si, engolindo-o por inteiro, faminto por ele. Havia ali um elo mais forte do que qualquer tipo de atração física, havia calor, havia vida correndo por ele. Era uma necessidade de ambos, ter o outro para si, completamente. Hyoga cuspiu sobre o ânus de Shun, invadindo-o com um dos dedos, enquanto chupava suas nadegas. Shun suava, a cintura movia-se febrilmente junto aos movimentos seguidos do dedo de Hyoga, que escorregava para dentro dele. Hyoga retirou-se dali, colocando dois dedos dentro da boca, e invadindo Shun novamente, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem acelerados. Shun estava a ponto de gritar, se não tivesse a boca tomada pelo membro de Hyoga, que se movia para frente e para trás dentro de seus lábios, movendo-se ali sem a necessidade de que Shun o fizesse. Shun se sentia completamente dominado, ele não conseguia nem ao menos respirar direito, o pênis de Hyoga antigia o fundo de sua garganta, os dedos do loiro brincavam com seu ânus, a língua dele percorria cada centímetro de suas nádegas. Em completo êxtase, ele só precisava de Hyoga dentro dele, por inteiro, imediatamente.

E como se Hyoga pudesse ler os gritos que reboavam dentro de sua cabeça, ele escorregou para fora dos lábios de Shun, com seu tamanho descomunal, e ajoelhou-se sobre a cama, puxando a cintura de Shun para si, erguendo-a. Antes que Shun pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Hyoga empurrou-lhe as pernas para frente, tocando-lhe o ânus com a extremidade do pênis cuidadosamente, e o beijou, abafando os gemidos exasperados de Shun. A língua de Hyoga ia fundo dentro dos lábios de Shun, que a chupava, mordia, provava. As mãos de Shun apertaram as nádegas de Hyoga, e as empurraram com força. Hyoga afundou inteiramente para dentro do garoto, que mordeu a língua de Hyoga com força para abafar o grito, machucando-o. No momento em que Hyoga penetrou Shun, ele sentiu apenas uma dor lacinante percorrendo toda a extensão de suas nádegas, como se fossem se partir no meio. Hyoga envolveu as costas dele com força, como se quisesse acalmá-lo, fechou os olhos e deslizou para fora, mas sem realmente sair, voltando então para dentro com um cuidado frustrante. Shun soltou a língua de Hyoga, e gemeu chorosamente. Hyoga não iria recuar, iria continuar tentando. Sua cintura se movia lenta e compassadamente, o pênis estalava, invadindo o espaço pequeno demais para ele. Shun não parecia saber realmente o que fazer, apenas mantinha a cintura firme sobre a cama, com medo de que ela se partisse. Então sua dor lacinante foi sendo levemente substituida por um prazer irrequieto, enquanto o pênis de Hyoga aumentava a velocidade para dentro dele, encaixando-se, massageando o interior de Shun com suavidade. Hyoga gemia com a garganta, Shun mordia os lábios com força, os olhos apertados. Hyoga olhou para ele, empurrando-lhe as coxas com mais força para baixo, sentindo o membro de Shun sobre sua barriga.

- Eu te amo. - Murmurou Hyoga, encostando os lábios grossos nos lábios de Shun, sem beijá-lo. - Eu sempre te amei. Você sempre foi tudo o que eu precisava, você é tudo para mim, tudo.

Shun abalou-se visivelmente com as palavras, abrindo os lábios, soltando um gemido engasgado. De certeza forma, ele sabia que o que Hyoga acabara de dizer era uma frase de efeito para deixá-lo mais seguro de sua decisão, mais dispostos a fazê-lo, mas sentia que aquilo havia funcionado totalmente; Apertou a parte inferior das nadegas de Hyoga, fazendo-o vir e voltar com mais rapidez. Hyoga fechava os olhos, o prazer de estar ali dentro era enlouquecedor, podia sentir todas a veias de seu pênis pulsando. Aumentou o nível das archadas, seu corpo batendo contra o de Shun com regularidade. Shun gemia, seu corpo se movia junto ao do loiro musculoso, e a dor que sentira agora parecia uma realidade aleatória. Shun subiu as mãos pelas costas de Hyoga, e puxou com força exagerada seus cabelos loiros, que pendeu a cabeça para trás, gemendo em regojizo, e forçou o penis com força para dentro do corpo de Shun, indo e voltando com uma rapidez estarrecedora, enterrando-se dentro de Shun, que torcia o pescoço. A cama estremecia com os saltos do corpo dos dois, as palavras de Shun faziam com que o loiro de ombros largos sentisse apenas mais prazer naquilo, queria ouvi-lo gritar mais alto, queria senti-lo estremecer com sua força, queria estar dentro dele por inteiro, várias e várias vezes seguidas. Envolveu o membro liso de Shun com os dedos, e começou a masturbá-lo com vontade, aquecendo seu membro com o atrito. Shun esticou as pernas, os dedos dos pés. Tremia. As pernas agitavam-se, os olhos concentravam-se no rosto de Hyoga, as unhas arranhavam toda a extensão da musculatura de suas costas. Hyoga estava dentro dele, inteiramente, e carimbava ali toda a sua força e masculinidade. Shun arranhou as cicatrizes de Hyoga, e gritou sem ar, ao sentir-se a caminho do gozo. Hyoga escorregou para fora dele, o que fez Shun gemer sofregamente. Permaneceu masturbando-o; Shun envolveu-lhe o pênis com os dedos e retribuiu-lhe os movimentos rigidos. Ambos chegaram ao ápice quase ao mesmo tempo, Hyoga bufou, pingando suor, ao despejar-se sobre a barriga de Shun, que fez o mesmo segundos depois. Hyoga percorreu o esperma com os dedos, respirando de modo acelerado. Shun contorcia-se, enquanto Hyoga massageava-lhe o membro, antes de deitar-se sobre ele, e beijá-lo, tão lentamente, que soava como se toda a sua vitalidade se esvai-se ali, nos lábios de Shun.


	3. Part III

I've been runnin' **round in circles** in my mind,

'Cause **you take me** to the places that alone **I'd never find**.

* * *

><p>O corpo de Hyoga levemente se retraiu, e as palmas de sua mão pousarem-se sobre a cama. Quando ele interrompeu o beijo, de maneira brusca, Shun não disse nada. Hyoga escorregou sobre o colchão e deitou-se de lado, o corpo estremecendo de cansaço. Shun olhou de canto de olho para suas costas, temeroso, e o silêncio imperou no quarto.<p>

Estava todo desmantelado. Os cabelos pareciam um ninho de rato, o rosto estava vermelho feito um camarão, e por todo o coito ter sido completado sobre ele, estava todo lambuzado de esperma. As pernas tremiam, o quarto rodava vertiginosamente. Tudo que ele precisava era de Hyoga abraçando-o, acalentando-o. Queria apenas poder se sentir seguro, mas Hyoga só parecia mais distante. Ele tinha feito algo errado? Hyoga não tinha gostado dele?

Shun levantou o tronco, e jogou as pernas para fora da cama. Se Hyoga estivesse olhando para ele, teria rido ao vê-lo estremecer sobre as próprias pernas ao pôr-se de pé, e teria se sentido até muito eficiente. Shun caminhou até o banheiro, e encostou a porta de madeira azulada atrás de si.

O banheiro era pequeno, estreito e longo. Havia um espelho oval sob o lavabo redondo grudado ao mármore sob o espelho, e um box pequeno na parte extrema do aposento. Shun se olhou no espelho com uma sensação engraçado acometendo-lhe a espinha. Por alguma razão, ele se sentia maior, esticado. Abriu o fluxo de água gelada, fazendo-a escorrer sonoramente pelo encanamento. Lavou o rosto preguiçosamente, e voltou-se ao espelho. Agora, ao lado de sua estrutura andrógena, sob a imagem estreita do espelho. havia um homem nu, troncudo, de cabelos loiros espessos e olhar vicioso. Hyoga parecia acusá-lo de algo para si mesmo. Shun não queria enfrentá-lo, abaixou-se novamente para lavar o rosto, e ouviu-o dizer.

- Eu acho, só acho – A voz fria de Hyoga era adornada pela barulho fluído da água escorrendo pelos canos. - que você devia ter me avisado.

Shun voltou-se para ele, encostando as nádegas contra o lavabo, apoiando-se no mármore.

- Avisado sobre o quê?

- Você fez Shun.

Shun contraiu-se.

- Eu não tenho qualquer direito sobre você, o que você faz ou deixa de fazer, mas você devia me avisado que não era sua primeira vez. Você é tão, - Hyoga engasgou. - jovem. Você parece tão correto, e eu achei que você fosse... melhor que isso.

- O que você está insinuando? - Shun não expressava qualquer traço de emoção.

- Nada. Só pensei que você valesse mais que isso, que pudesse se guardar para alguém que realmente valesse a pena.

- Ah! Eu sou o quê agora, uma gueixa? Sua prostituta pessoal? - Shun levantou os braços, o corpo nu pálido estremecia. Ele avançou duas brandas passadas, e colocou o dedo sobre o peito de Hyoga. - Não me acuse de nada, você não pode me acusar. Você veio aqui, seu hipócrita! Eu não fui atrás de você feito uma cadela no cio implorando pra que você montasse em mim e me violasse.

- Se você não quer que eu pense que você é uma prostituta, por favor – Hyoga desviou os olhos do rosto do garoto. - pare de exigir como uma.

Shun o empurrou com o ombro, e fez sua passagem até o quarto.

- Você é imundo!

Hyoga caminhou até a porta, e encostou-se contra a parede, observando Shun deitar-se sobre a cama, encolhido, contendo um choro quase inevitável.

- Você achou que eu não fosse perceber. É isso? Isso não é um tipo de coisa que se possa esconder Shun, existe uma grande diferença entre...

- Cala a boca! - Shun berrou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. - Olha o que você está falando. É como se você andasse por aí fodendo garotinhos todos os dias para saber a diferença de qualquer coisa!

Hyoga puxou os cabelos para trás com as palmas das mãos, os lábios franzidos em uma expressão tranquila.

- Você tem que parar de encarar a si mesmo como uma criança. Você não é um garotinho, Shun.

- Eu era.

Hyoga calou-se.

_Chorar não é admitir sua fraqueza, Shun. _A voz de Ikki ecoou dentro da cabeça de Shun, mas de uma forma diferente agora. Era quase um grito de acusação. Rapidamente os olhos escuros do garoto preencheram os seus pensamentos, os olhos apertados, a testa suada brilhando sob uma iluminação tosca.

Culpado.


End file.
